Inspirational Painting: Amber themed Life
by SilentLuver
Summary: Sasuke is a regular high school student who is a gifted artist  but because of the painter's block and the lack of inspiration, keeps him from painting. Full summary inside.
1. An artist's inspiration

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_ **

**_Dedicated to: I'm in love with a Uchiha23_  
**

**Inspirational Painting**

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a regular high school student who is a gifted artist - but because of the painter's block and the lack of inspiration, keeps him from painting. One day, he saw a girl in the roof top in his school. Now he is determined to do a portrait of the girl he saw. What will happen in his quest to rediscover his new found art?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: An artist's inspiration**

He was standing in the roof top, looking at the crimson sunset. He wants to paint again, he really does. Its just that once he will position his paintbrush to start his creation, he ends up not doing any artworks.

"Hey? When will you decide on painting again?" An ever so enthusiastic blond dude gleefully yelled er asked to the young artist.

"It will eventually come to me." he shrugged. "As of now I will simply wait for my new inspiration to come"

"Ok. anyways, I'll be going home now. I still have things to do. Bye" and with that, he watched his best friend retreating back. Again, he watched the crimson sunset.

'I wonder, when will I start painting again?' he thought to himself. He was about to leave when he saw a a pink-haired girl, standing by the rail and looking at the view of the city with the crimson sunset.

'Who is she?' But before he could approach her, she already left. 'I'll find her'

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke? Found your new inspiration yet?" Sasuke smirked "I haven't decided it yet, I'm not really sure. I need to see and examine her first." 

Naruto being so optimistic all the time offered to help him, which Sasuke willingly took.

"She was wearing the same school uniform, so it won't be a problem to find her." Again they went to the roof top. Again, the girl was there. Her pink locks playfully dancing as the wind blew her hair.

"That one!" Sasuke pointed "She's the one I was talking about."

Naruto looked at the girl relaxing by the door who is currently enjoying the moment of silence and _supposedly _privacy.

"So there she is! Paint her already!" He was always happy to see his best friend's art works. He is always fond of how the colors, no matter what combination, works together and looked liked they were made to be any way Sasuke put them together.

"The thought of her being my new inspiration is still pending though..." Naruto pouted at his best friend statement. "If you want to paint her, approach her and befriend her! Maybe you will learn something new from her! At least be more sociable!"

Naruto watched his best friend going back to his class.

* * *

And For the past few days, it was the same thing. Actually, it became a habit of his. He, Sasuke, will go to the roof top at breaks and after school just to have gaze of the pink haired beauty. She always do the same thing though. She stands there looking at the view of the beautiful city not enjoying the breeze playing with her hair. 

"Hello!? I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you!" Sasuke looked at the girl who was just introducing herself to him.

"I'm Sasuke." the girl who he was always thinking about, talking to him just because she saw him at the roof top.

"Wow! Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most talented artist in this school, is actually in front of me!" she exclaimed.

"Can I see one of your paintings?" she asked innocently "Please!"

"I'm sorry, I'm currently not painting." he closed his eyes "I still need to find a new inspiration."

"Ok. I understand." she took a piece of paper from her bag "Well can you please make a sketch of tulip for me?"

Sasuke took the paper and unconsciously made a beautiful sketch of the tulip.

"Wow! You really are good at arts!" Sakura took the piece of paper "I thought you can't draw anymore!"

Sasuke was shocked at this, usually when his childhood friend asks him to make a painting or simply a sketch, he can't bring himself to draw. How can her? A girl he just met, make him draw a simple sketch of the red tulip.

Sasuke's best chilhood friend was watching them the whole time thinking.

'I wonder if she is the new inspiration Sasuke was looking for.'

* * *

**_Preview for the next Chapter:_**

_"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke looked at his best friend "I believe I am making a draft."_

_"Sasuke! You're actually drawing!" He excitedly yelled_

_...  
_

_"Hey!? What exactly are you drawing?" Sakura tried to looked at Sasuke's new work but he quickly covered it "Its a secret!"_

_...  
_

_"If you have anything to say, just say it already" Sasuke looked at her in the eyes "Wait a minute, I need to prepare for this thing too you know!"_

_"Sasuke, I like you..."_

_...  
_

_"I like her..." he closed his eyes "I really do..."_

* * *

**A/n: Characters are OOC. Please try review or rate my work. Flames are accepted. I can learn from them.  
**


	2. Unfinished Draft

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Inspirational Painting**

**Chapter 2: Unfinished Draft**

* * *

_I wonder if she is the new inspiration Sasuke was looking for.'

* * *

_

"Anyways, Its 6:00, time to go home!" Sakura said enegetically. "I need to home already!"

Sakura then ran and waved goodbye to Sasuke.

"That girl is really something." Sasuke still seating in the bench "She was able to make me draw."

Sasuke took a glance at his watch. "It really is late, I guess I'll heading home"

* * *

"I saw you yesterday, Sasuke" Sasuke's face remained calm "And I saw you drew the tulip the girl made you draw" 

Sasuke looked at his friend. "My hands drew it without me noticing" Naruto smiled "Then maybe she should be with you more often then!"

The both sat at the bench. Looking at the skies. The only one talking there was Naruto. Sasuke occasoinally listens or answers back. Though he has his mind set on one thing. And that thing happened to be Sakura.

'Tomorrow, I'll start trying to draw something'

"Anyways, I'll be going home now! I still need to eat my ramen! Hinata will cook for me!" Naruto said as he stood up "Bye-Bye"

Sasuke also started walking home.

* * *

**The following day at the rooftop again...**

Naruto was looking for Sasuke

"Where is that Sasuke? I've been looking for him since this morning!" He was shocked at what he saw.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke looked at his bestfriend "I believe I am making a draft."

"Sasuke! You're actually drawing!" He excitedly yelled "So what exactly are you drawing?"

"Sakura" he continued on stroking the paper with the pencil making perfect curves using his artistic talents. "The girl I met yesterday."

"Keep it up Sasuke!" Naruto encouraged Sasuke to do more. After a few munites, they saw Sakura walking towards them.

"Naruto-san, superintendent Tsunade is awaiting for your presence." Sakura informed very formally.

"Does this mean I should go to her?" Sakura nand Sasuke twitched "Yes"

And with that Naruto left. Sakura eventually noticed Sasuke drawing something.

"Hey!? What exactly are you drawing?" Sakura tried to looked at Sasuke's new work but he quickly covered it "Its a secret!"

"Come on! Why can't you tell me?" Sakura pouted "I'll be very quiet about it!"

"Its a secret." Sasuke mockingly smirked at Sakura "I'll give you a clue: I'm making a draft of a girl"

"I give up." Sakura leaned in the rail. She then started to relax.

Sasuke noticed Sakura quiet for quite some time now.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?"

"Nothing in particular." She turned her head to Sasuke "Can I ask you a question?"

Sasuke motioned his head to look at Sakura to signal that he is listening "Go ahead"

"What will you do if someone confessed their love to you?"

Sasuke wasn't prepare to this question though he still answered.

"I will most likely tell that peson what I feel for them. Maybe its mutual maybe not."

Sakura stood up "I'll be going home now, Thanks for answering."

* * *

A few more corrections, his draft will be finished but he was distracted by the person who approached him. 

"Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Sasuke looked at her "Sure"

It took quite some time now yet she still havn't said anyting.

"If you have anything to say, just say it already" Sasuke looked at her in the eyes "Wait a minute, I need to prepare for this thing too you know!"

"Sasuke, I like you..." Sasuke stood there frozen by her words. "Oi! Sasuke! Say something"

"I'm sorry, I can't..." She was disappointed with Sasuke's answer "Why, Sasuke?"

* * *

**Flashback...**

_"I like her..." he closed his eyes "I really do..."_

_Sasuke looked at his childhood friend._

_"I'm wrong, Sasuke, I love her."_

**End of flashback.**

**

* * *

**"Sasuke, please tell me." Sasuke kept quiet "I need to know" 

"I'm still confused with myself" Sasuke reasoned.

"Do you like someone, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded. "Have you tell her yet?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Then I still have achance then"**

* * *

**

**Later that day...**

"Sasuke, you left your drawing" Sasuke looked at his bestfriend "Its a good thing I found it!"

"Keep it, I have no more intentions in finishing that" And with that he left.

Leaving Naruto dumbfounded.

* * *

"Naruto, I told Sasuke my feeling today." Naruto looked at her face "But he turned me down" 

"Maybe your the reason why he left this." Naruto gave the drawing to her. "Its an unfinished draft of ..."

* * *

**A/n: I feel I gave a lot of hints in the last chapter's _next_ _chapter preview_. So maybe I'll stop it. I made the characters OOC though. Anyways Please Rate or review. Also, flames are accepted. Like I said, I learn from them.**

**Also the girl who confessed her love to Sasuke is not Sakura. But she will be known later in the story. And the other boy who likes the other girl will appear only once in the story. Also, he stole something from Sasuke.  
**


	3. A painter's brush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Inspirational Painting**

**Chapter 3: A painter's Brush**

* * *

_"Maybe your the reason why he left this." Naruto gave the drawing to her. "Its an unfinished draft of Sakura Haruno."_

* * *

** The next day...**

"Sasuke? What happened to your sketch from yesterday?" Sasuke ignored her "Can I see it?"

"I don't have it" his face still stoic as ever "I have no more intentions of finishing it."

"How come?" Sakura asked with a confused look "You were so happy with it yesterday!"

"I lost it again." Sasuke closed his eyes "At the exact moment when she told me that she likes me"

"It will come back..." Sakura gave Sasuke a cheering smile "Eventually."

They were quietly walking in the park. Silence filled the two. Sakura being innocent that she really is, broke the silence and said...

"Don't worry! Cheer up!" Sakura pulled Sasuke "How about we go to the amusement park tomorrow?"

Sasuke shook his head "I have other things to do..." Sakura pouted "Please!" Sakura poted real hard

"Fine" Sakura jumped in joy "Yey! Let's meet here tomorrow at 11'clock okay?" With that Sasuke nodded

'Maybe I'll find it again with her with me'

* * *

**The following day at the amusement park...**

"Sasuke, hurry up! I want to ride the great ferris wheel of Diamonds and Flowers!" Sakura pulled sasuke to the ticket booth.

"I heard that its was called that because, it looks like a flower made out of diamonds it the night sky!" Sasuke smirked at her childishness "Hurry! Lets line up already!"

"You forgot to tell me something, Sakura" the said girl wondered about the thing she forgot "What was it?"

"You forgot to tell me that the turning wheel diameter is 117m. and six passengers can sit together in one stand."

Sakura gazed at Sasuke. "How many stands are there?" And How many people can it hold?"

Sasuke smirked "There is 68 stands all in all, it can hold... 408 people. Also, you need at least 1 hour to finish one round!"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Wow! You know so much!"

They discussed more about the ferris wheel as they walk to line. Lucky for them there is not much people. Sakura quickly dragged Sasuke at the entrance.

The stand was filled with silence due to Sakura quietly watched the view while Sasuke was staring at her with one thing in mind.

_'I'll paint this moment'_

* * *

**Later that day...**

Sasuke drew something in the canvas. This time its finished. The only thing he needs to do is to paint it. To paint the picture of Sakura watching the view when they rode the ferris wheel. Someting was holding him back. There is someting wrong. He doesn't know if it was the brush or the drawing in the canvas. Unkown to him, his bestfriend saw him and his troubled self.

"A painter's brush will only work best if its user believes in his capabilities and is determined to use it."

Sasuke looked for the voice behind him. "Naruto..."

"I talked to her" Sasuke became serious "I think she's the one holding you back"

Sasuke positioned his brush "So you must forget about her..."Sasuke dropped hid brush.

Naruto picked it up "Forget her, and you'll be able to paint Sakura" Sasuke took the brush and did what Naruto told him. Indeed, by forgeting her, he was able to paint Sakura's portrait.

The colors he used blended together. Naruto looked at the artist painting his new creation with awe.

He saw the way Sasuke stroke his paintbrush.

He saw the way Sasuke's new found will to paint.

And he saw Sasuke's determination to paint the girl he is fallling in love with.

_'So it wasn't __**her** who is holding him to paint Sakura, its his feeling for __**her**. So why did you turn __**her** down?' _That's all Naruto thought of.

"I'm done" that broke Naruto's thought "Though its missing something" Naruto looked at his finished painting '_Nothing is missing, only you'_

Sasuke looked at Naruto "What do you think?"

"Nothing is missing, its only you." Sasuke's eyes narrowed "What do you mean?"

"You don't know who you shoeld choose. If it should be your new found inspiration or your childhood friend."

Sasuke remained silent "I don't want to choose yet."

"Sasuke, sooner or later you'll need to choose between them." Naruto closed his eyes "Well enough of that! Is that your painting for the exhibit?"

Sasuke just nodded "Well good luck with that!"

* * *

**A/n: The end is near. Oh yeah. Please Review. All comments and flames are accepted.**

_  
_


	4. Exhibition Sketch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Inspirational Painting**

**Chapter 4: Exhibition Sketch**

* * *

"Nothing is missing, its only you." Sasuke's eyes narrowed "What do you mean?"

"You don't know who you should choose. If it should be your new found inspiration or your childhood friend."

Sasuke remained silent "I don't want to choose yet."

"Sasuke, sooner or later you'll need to choose between them." Naruto closed his eyes "Well enough of that! Is that your painting for the exhibit?"

Sasuke just nodded "Well good luck with that

* * *

**Two days before the School Art Exhbit...**

"Naruto, how come Sasuke didn't continue his drawing?" Sakura pouted "He just told it lost when _she _told him _she _likes him."

"Its actually because he doesn't know who the person he's heart truly desires. He thinks by painting one, he is betraying the other." Naruto muttered as Sakura wondered. "But, he will need to choose for his heart if not now, later. Either way, he'll need to choose. He needs to pick for his happiness for both him and his heart."

Naruto looked at Sakura "Sakura-chan, that's deep." Naruto muttered "But I get it. I told him that yesterday, when he was having doubts in painting." "He was painting!?" Naruto simply nodded "Though, he was able to finish it, by forgetting _her _at that time."

"Poor Sasuke, torn by two people. Not knowing which one is really for him" Naruto twitched "You make it sound like its normal." Naruto said as he smiled weakly _'He needs to choose from **her** and you'_ Sakura seeing this, told Naruto what's bothering her.

"You know, sometimes, I think you know something that I don't." Naruto smiled "Maybe your just thinking to much" but inside him '_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I can't tell you now. I know you'll be bothered if I tell you that he's falling for you. Though, even I don't know he really is.'. _"If you say so..."

The bell then rang.

"The classes are starting, I guess" Sakura looked at Naruto "What's you next subject?"

"Physical Education with Gai." Sakura chuckled at naruto antics "His weird and I don't want to explain it."

"Mine is worse. Its Science with Orochimaru" Naruto shivered "He gives me the creeps and sends shivers in my spine!"

Naruto laughed loud "Well, want to skip it?" Sakura smiled and nodded "How about we go to the rooftop? If you want, why don't we eat my bentou box!"

"I heard when you once joined the cooking club, you were the best then! I want to taste _the cooking magician_'s cooking!"

"You flatter me too much, Naruto" Sakura showed her 2 big bentou box. Eat all you want"

* * *

"Eating Sakura-chan's delicious bentou and a nice view! Life is good!" Sakura smiled "But Naruto, you haven't tasted it yet." 

Naruto slowly took a piece and ate it slowly as tears fell. "I approve of you" Sakura twitched "You approve of me? In what exactly?"

Naruto held Sakura's hands with a smile "To be my bride! You cook better than angels!"

"Then girls will have no problems to attain the position to be your bride" Naruto shook his head "Its the cooking ability and if my feelings is mutual."

"So Naruto, you skipped our class just for this?" Naruto knows that voice, what's more the voice if fuming mad. Sakura seeing Naruto's discomfort and his terrified face, tried to change the topic. "Umm... Sasuke, want to try my bentou?"

Sasuke calmed down and took Sakura's offering. While Naruto on the other hand thanked Sakura in his mind. After they finished the bentou Sakura prepared, they talked about random stuff.

"So Sasuke, Naruto said that you finished you painting for the exhibit." Sasuke nodded "What exactly did you draw?" silence filled them.

"The girl I think I'm falling for smiling gently at the scenery in the park" he said '_Actually, I wanted to draw you standing and looking at the ferris wheel. But, that will just have to wait.'_

"Who's the lucky girl?" Sasuke smirked "You'll just have to see"

* * *

**Inside the art's club room in the same time at the same day...**

"So this is what Sasuke is drawing for the exhbit." The male shadow figure memorize the unfinished sketch in the canvas. "Maybe I'll take it, after all, he did took the girl I love"

The shadow figure then started his own painting "A girl standing, looking at the ferris wheel with awe. He's a genius."

After finishing the finished duplicated copy of Sasuke's painting, he submitted it to the superintendent.

* * *

**Later that day...**

"Uchiha-san, why don't you look at the art's club submitted paintings?" Sasuke looked at _his _painting. "So Uchiha-san, when are you going to submit your work for the exhibit?"

"I'm not submitting anything." The superintendent looked at him. "Why is that?"

Sasuke didn't took his eyes from that painting._'Because **he** already stole it'_

* * *

**A/n: Poor Sasuke, The next chapter will be the last one. Inspirational Painting is divided in to two. Part one is _Amber themed Life _which indicates their past. Part two will be _A rainbow dream _where it will show you what is happening in the present. Also _her _will be identified in part two. _Him_ on the other hand will be clarified in the next chapter and will appear in one or two chapters in part two. Also other characters will appear.**

**In conclusion: _Amber themed Life _is Sasuke's flashback from _A rainbow dream_. Cleared.**

**Please review. Flames are accepted.**_  
_


	5. My Magical Colors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Inspirational Painting**

**Chapter 5: My Magical Colors**

▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●

_"Uchiha-san, why don't you look at the art's club submitted paintings?" Sasuke looked at __his painting. "So Uchiha-san, when are you going to submit your work for the exhibit?"_

_"I'm not submitting anything." The superintendent looked at him. "Why is that?"_

_Sasuke didn't take his eyes from that painting. __'Because __**he**__ already stole it'_

▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●

"Naruto, he stole it." Naruto looked at his friend. "Who stole what?"

"He stole my idea for the art concurs; now look at him, being praised by people for the work stolen from me." Naruto looked at his best friend with sympathy. "Sasuke…"

"I don't know what to do." He surely sounded disappointed "I finally found it, and then all of a sudden, someone takes it from you."

"You know? Suigetsu was the reason why I turned her down" Naruto looked at his depressed friend. "You mean you turned her down because of Suigetsu!?" Sasuke just nodded. "Care to explain"

▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke, how exactly do you feel about __**her**__?" Sasuke looked at one of his childhood friends. "I like __**her**__ a lot. I mean __**she **__is our childhood friend"_

_Suigetsu looked at his only __**male**__ childhood friend_

_"I like __**her**__..." he closed his eyes "I really do..."_

_Sasuke looked at his childhood friend._

"_I'm wrong, Sasuke, I love __**her**__"_

_**End of Flashback**_

▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked at his friend "You suffered a lot. Do you regret meeting Sakura?"

Sasuke shook his head "I am actually happy we met. After all, without her, I probably won't be able to start painting again."

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Sasuke looked out the window "Maybe, I'll let off the hook"

'_Sometimes, you to kind and generous for you own good. Be careful though, you might end up hurting your heart next time.'_

▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●

**Wherever Sakura and her parents is…**

"Mama, Papa! Hurry up" Sakura's parents smiled at her antics. "Sakura, Okinawa won't go anywhere."

Sakura's Dad's driving is actually going smoothly. He wasn't driving wasn't fast nor was he driving slowly. It was just right if you ask me.

Little did Sakura know, Sasuke and Naruto saw them pass by. They saw another car speeding up. Sakura's dad gave the car way, but it will only try to bump their car more. Alas, it resulted into a terrible Car accident. The other car on the other hand sped up more and left the scene.

"Naruto call the police and the ambulance! Hurry up, Naruto!" Naruto quickly searched for his phone. When found he immediately called the police and narrated the story. And called the ambulance next

Sasuke tried to open the car door. Sakura was half conscious and saw everything, including her parents' blood.

"Mama, Papa…" with that Sakura became unconscious. Shortly after that, the police men and the ambulance came.

The policemen interrogated Naruto and Sasuke for details. While the others placed Sakura and her lifeless parents inside the ambulance. Sasuke insisted that he should come with them. In the end, he was allowed because they knew he won't take 'no' for an answer.

▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●

"How are you related to Ms. Haruno?" Sasuke shook his head "I'm not related to her. I'm only a friend"

"Do you know any relatives of her?" Sasuke again shook his head "When she gets better, where do you expect her to stay?"

"For the time being, she can stay with me" the doctor then left Sasuke alone with Sakura.

▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●

**The next day after Sakura opened her eyes…**

Sakura's eyes were lifeless, it's like she's a living doll. She was dull and gloomy. She wouldn't speak, she just stays quiet. Either looking outside the window for the scene or waiting for Sasuke, I actually don't know.

Sasuke then opened the door. "Sakura, how are feeling today?" Sakura's dull eyes glanced at Sasuke. "Look, I brought a painting with me." Sasuke removed the cloth covering the painting and showed Sakura the magnificent work of art.

"Do you also want to draw Sakura?" He gave Sakura a sketch book, a pencil and a set of oil pastels. "Here, you can draw while you're here in the hospital.". Sasuke looked at Sakura's quivering hand. Motioning for the art materials Sasuke gave her. Sasuke quickly helped him. "Sakura, I'll just get something to drink." With that he left.

For the past two weeks, Sasuke would look at Sakura drawing. Her eyes, they are now full of life. She's back to her smiling and cheery self. Though, she is still pained because of the accident.

▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●▪▫●◦▪▫●

"Tomorrow is your release from the Hospital, Sakura." Sakura's eyes narrowed "Then I'll have to go back to Yokohama then."

Sasuke frowned "Why would you go to Yokohama?" Sakura's eyes still narrowed. "My parents are dead, so I'll go back to Yokohama to live with my grandmother."

"Is that what you want, Sakura?" Sakura shook her head "Then stay with me for the time being." Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke smiled at her childish Antics and nodded.

Who knew that Sakura returned to her self and discovered her new talent because of Sasuke's painting?

And who knew that Sasuke is living happy because of girl who gave him inspiration?

Now, the next question is: What will happen to this two?

* * *

**A/n: Clarifications: **

**1.The one who stole Sasuke's idea was Suigetsu. He stole it because he thinks Sasuke and _she _got together.**

**2.Sakura is still living with Sasuke. Even after they graduated high school.**

**3.Sakura is a new found talented artist. While Sasuke actually stopped painting after high school.**

**4. _She _will be identified in chapter: _Mandarin Orange Meetings_**** of _Inspirational Painting: Our Rainbow Dreams_  
**

**5. _Inspirational Painting: Amber themed Life _is only part one.**

**Thanks for reading this Fic. Please Review.**


End file.
